Family Reunion
by teno-hikari
Summary: ** COMPLETE! ** An X / Fruit Basket Crossover - The threat to the world is over and shirou Kamui searches for his long lost father, one of the cursed members of the Souma clan.
1. Chapter One

Family Reunion   
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: The threat to the world is over and shirou Kamui searches for his long lost father, one of the cursed members of the Souma clan.   
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
From outside his bedroom window on Clamp Campus, Kamui watched the sunset and sighed. It had been almost a month since the Promise Day, and the world was safe from being destroyed. But at what the cost? His hand trembled to wipe away the burning tears from his eyes.   
  
"Okaasan ..." he whispered as he could picture her smiling face before him now. Smiling, she was always smiling even before she died. "I couldn't keep my promise ... Fuuma ... Kotori ... they're dead and I couldn't protect them ..."  
  
Choked sobs came tear from the teenager's throat as he buried his face in his pillow. "Okaasan ... what do I do now? What am I supposed to live for now?"   
  
'Kamui-chan'   
  
Her soft voice echoed in his mind as the memory replayed itself. He was six years old all over again and sitting on her lap as they watched the crashing sea waves. Her long brown hair moved in the breeze as she leaned forward and embraced him. Her dark green eyes glistened with tears as she stroked through his dark brown hair and looked into his innocent violet eyes.  
  
'Kamui-chan, what do you wish for?'   
  
The child looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.'To protect Fuuma and Kotori now that Auntie Saya is gone,' he told her and then quickly added, 'And you of course, Okaasan!'  
  
'That's sweet of you, Kamui-chan,' she smiled softly. 'But I'm afraid you can't protect me from what is about to happen ...'  
  
'Okaasan?!' her son's widen with disbelief.   
  
'Don't worry, sweetheart,' she murmured, brushing away her tears. 'You're strong, and you won't be alone. When your grandmother died she told me never give up, no matter the circumstances, and I didn't.'  
  
'But weren't you lonely?' Kamui asked as he toyed absently with the seashells that he had collected from the beach earlier.  
  
'Not for long,' she told him. 'I had my two best friends, and then I moved in with the Souma family ... your father's family.'   
  
It was the first time in a long while she had mentioned his father, and felt safe enough to talk about it.   
  
'What was he like, Okaasan?' Kamui leaned back against her. 'Was he nice?'  
  
'Very nice,' she sighed. 'They called him a prince during High School, and he was. He was also very quiet and shy around other people, kind of like you, Kamui.'  
  
The boy laughed along with her before they stood up and began to walk back to their house. Hand in hand, Kamui looked up at his mother who was talking about what she would make them for dinner. He never asked about his father much since it always made her sad ... and he hated seeing his mother sad.   
  
'So, Kamui-chan,' she looked over to him. 'What do you want me to cook for us tonight?'   
  
Swallowing hard he asked, 'When can we see Otousan?'  
  
His mother's smile vanished and Kamui already felt the pangs of guilt in his heart as he tightened his grip on her hand. She closed her eyes for a moment and then her smile resurfaced and squeezed his hand back.  
'After the promise day,' she told him. 'When the Souma curse will be over, you will finally be able to meet him.'  
  
'And you too, Okaasan?' Kamui asked hopefully.  
  
'We'll see,' she whispered. 'Now, what do you want for dinner?'  
  
The pleasant memory ended quickly as Kamui awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He quickly brushed the remaining tears from his eyes and sat up in bed. The bedroom door slowly opened and in came the ever cheerful Nekoi Yuzuriha along with her Inuki.  
  
"Ne, Kamui-san," she smiled with her dark green eyes sparkling. Kamui couldn't stand to look in her eyes and see his mother there, instead he leaned forward and pet the spirit dog. "Dinner is ready!"   
  
"Ah," he merely nodded. "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes ... just need to finish packing a few things."  
  
"Okay," she smiled and left him alone.   
  
From under his pillow he retrieved Magami Tokiko's letter and held it in a tight grip. Before she died, she told him it was her Torhu-neesan's wish for him to meet his father. He quickly finished packing and placed the letter back under the pillow before heading downstairs for dinner. With the promise day over and the battle won, he would be leaving Tokyo tomorrow in search for the father he had never known, Souma Yuki.  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
[ Author's Note ]  
  
Okay why would I write a strange alternate-universe story between Fruit Basket and X? Because Shirou Kamui really looks like he could be Torhu and Yuki's child ^_^ I know, lame excuse ... 


	2. Chapter Two

Family Reunion   
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: The threat to the world is over and Shirou Kamui searches for his long lost father, one of the cursed members of the Souma clan.   
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The spring breeze of Kyoto was certainly cold and Kamui instinctively pulled up his gray turtle neck higher. He slugged his backpack over his shoulder then left the train station by taxi to the expensive hotel Nokoru had made reservations for him. The teenager was about to refuse but then thought against it since he didn't really know anyone there well enough to stay with. 'Besides,' he added. 'Imonoyama-san wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.'  
  
After checking in, he removed Tokiko's letter from his pocket and began to reread it ... basically he was stalling. What was he going to say to them? 'I'm Magami Torhu's ... no Honda Torhu's son - you remember that girl you let stay with you who then disappeared into the night? Well, she had a crazy dream about the world ending and me being the only one to stop it ... the world almost ended a month ago but everything's cool now ... by the way Yuki-san, you're my father ...' He could picture his relative's blank stares and could see himself being shipped back to Tokyo with a straight jacket. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...  
  
After a few minutes of killing time by flipping through the TV channels Kamui gave up and headed towards the door. He didn't have to look for the Souma family now, maybe just do a little sight seeing. Upon opening it, a bellhop was about to knock on his door.   
  
"Shirou Kamui?" asked the teen who seemed to be Kamui's age.   
  
"Hai."  
  
"This fax came for you after you arrived," the bellhop handed Kamui a paper before turning to go without asking for a tip. The violet-eyed young man blinked upon opening the folded fax paper and found out it was a note from Nokoru. The president of Clamp Campus wished him luck and below the short message was an address for a martial arts dojo run by ... Souma Kyou.  
  
Souma ...   
  
His father's surname, his surname if his parents had gotten married. In the letter Tokiko wrote to him, he learned that his surname 'Shirou' was given to him by the Magami clan when they accepted Torhu like a daughter. Honda Torhu, the woman who stood in the center of the Jyuunishi circle and fated to give birth to the one whose destiny was to either save or destroy the world. 'Stop it,' he told himself as he left the hotel. 'It's over ... stop thinking about it.'  
  
But Kamui couldn't help but think about it as he walked through the busy streets towards the dojo. A couple of school girls passed him by ... stared ... and started giggling as they ran away so he couldn't see them blushing. Unconsciously, Kamui thought about Kotori and felt his insides churn. Biting his lower lip, he continued to head over to the dojo which was on the other side of town from his hotel. A nice long walk with painful memories dancing around his head.  
  
'Idiot,' he told himself upon arriving. 'I should have taken a cab.'  
  
Class was over the time he entered the dojo and upon asking one of the students for the instructor, the boy pointed to a man with bright orange hair. The boy then whispered to him, "Careful, Souma-sensei is in one of his bad moods."  
  
"I heard that!" snapped the instructor who appeared suddenly in front of them. "Yuji, go run a mile right now!"   
  
"Hai," the boy groaned and ran outside.   
  
Kamui swallowed hard when the instructor looked at him. "Souma Kyou?"   
  
"That's right," said the redhead as he folded his arms across his chest and sized Kamui up and down. "Are you here to sign up for lessons?"   
  
"Uh no," Kamui shook his head. "I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Shoot," Kyou turned away from him and began to wipe the sweat off his brow with a towel.  
  
Kamui tried not to fidget nervously and failed miserably. "I was wondering if you remember Honda Torhu."  
  
The towel fell from Kyou's stiff fingers and he slowly turned to face Kamui with a sick and pale look on his face. "Yeah," he said slowly. "What about Torhu?"   
  
"Well," Kamui began to fidget again. "She's ... she's my mother."  
  
--------------------------  
  
[ Author's Note ]  
  
Yay, a review! ::Hikari does a happy little dance:: 


	3. Chapter Three

Family Reunion   
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: The threat to the world is over and Shirou Kamui searches for his long lost father, one of the cursed members of the Souma clan.   
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Tadima!" Souma Shigure announced cheerfully as he entered the living room and paused to see one of his room mates was not alone. Across from his relative, Kyou, sat a teenaged boy who starred up at him. Kyou however was still starring at the boy and didn't even look at Shigure.   
  
"Hello," the novelist smiled at him. "Are you one of Kyou's students?"  
  
Kamui realized he was starring and shook his head. 'Could this be Souma Yuki?' he wondered as the older man sat down with them at the table and poured himself some tea. 'He seems like the man Okaasan was talking about ... a little old though.'  
  
"Eer... no," he answered and then bowed politely. "We just met, I'm Shirou Kamui."   
  
"Souma Shigure," the older man bowed in the same manner. "Please to meet you, Kamui-kun!"   
  
'Shigure ...?' Kamui blinked and looked down. 'Then he's not my father.'   
  
"So what's going on?" Shigure glanced at Kyou who was still starring at a nervous Kamui. "It's not everyday Kyou-kun brings home guests."   
  
Finally, the martial arts instructor tear his gaze away from the teenager sitting across him and drank the rest of his tea. Sitting it down he look looked over at the older man and folded his arms across his chest. "He says he's Torhu's son."   
  
Shigure choked on his tea before starring at the teenager for a long moment. Then the novelist smiled and nodded, "Well I believe it, you look a lot like Torhu-kun!"   
  
Kyou sweat dropped then looked at Kamui again, "Hey, kid ... how old are you anyway?"   
  
The former Dragon of Heaven frowned at being called 'kid' but decided it wasn't nice to blast relatives he just met. So he shrugged off his annoyance and answered, "Sixteen."   
  
"Sixteen," Shigure blinked. "But Torhu-kun must have had you when she was your age and ..."   
  
The older man stopped smiling and looked down at his empty tea cup, "I see ..."   
  
Kyou gritted his teeth, wanting to lash out at another violet-eyed man, but he wasn't home at the moment. Shigure refilled their cups and continued to smile. It was silent for several minutes and Kamui finally stood up and announced it was late and he wanted to head home. Before the older men could say anything, the teenager was at the door and pulling on his shoes. It was clear to him this wasn't a good idea and he should have stayed in Tokyo where he could be useful.   
  
Slipping on his sneakers without bothering to tie up the loose laces had been a mistake as he tripped out the door and smacked into someone else. Strong hands caught hold of him before he could fall on his face and steadied him back to his feet. Looking up, Kamui swallowed hard as a set of older violet eyes were on him.   
  
There was no doubt in his mind that this tall and slender dark haired man had to be Souma Yuki. The older man blinked at his startled expression and gave the youth a small smile, "Are you all right?"   
  
"Um ... I," Kamui began but was interrupted by Kyou's angry voice from the doorway.   
  
"You damn rat!" Kayou spat at his cousin.   
  
Violet eyes narrowed at the redhead and but remained calm and cool, "What are you babbling about now, stupid cat?"   
  
Kamui could feel a storm brewing between their intense glares and didn't like the idea of being in the middle of it. Slowly he backed away until Shigure appeared behind Kyou. The novelist waved to him with a friendly smile.   
  
"Please don't leave so soon, Kamui-kun," Shigure called out. "We really should talk more and I'll order dinner!"  
  
"It's okay," Kamui eyed the two glaring men. "I don't want to intrude."  
  
"Nonsense!" Shigure walked up to the teen and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "You are family after all!"   
  
Yuki stopped glaring and turned to look at the young man who's gaze was on his shoe laces. Kyou snorted and stormed back inside while Shigure continued to smile cheerfully. Kamui avoided the questioning violet eyes of his father before nodding. 


	4. Chapter Four

Family Reunion   
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: The threat to the world is over and Shirou Kamui searches for his long lost father, one of the cursed members of the Souma clan.   
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Kamui tried not to show his discomfort as he watched both Kyou and Yuki glare at each other from across the table. Dinner was eaten in silence which he was grateful for since it looked like the two older men looked like they were going to get into it. How on earth did his mother handle that kind of tension? Then again, she had told him her time with the Souma family had been the happiest during her teenage years.   
  
'Okaasan,' he felt a sharp pang in his chest. 'You had to give that all up because me, didn't you?'  
  
Seeing the depressed look on Kamui's face, Shigure quickly brightened up and changed the subject. "Ne, Kamui-kun?" the older man smiled. "Where are you from?"   
  
"Tokyo," Kamui responded automatically, thankful for the tension breaker as the glaring Soumas finally went back to eating. "I've been living there for about a year."  
  
"Must not have been easy with all the earthquakes I've heard about," said Yuki as he took sip of his tea. "But they stopped this year, right?"   
  
The former Dragon of Heaven caught himself before flinching and nodded. "Hai ... right now, construction is going on everywhere."  
  
"I heard Tokyo Tower was a wreck," Kyou said between mouthfuls of his rice ball. "It'll be awhile before they fix it up again."  
  
Kamui's hands trembled and he quickly let them slip onto his lap. Tokyo Tower had been where the last battle took place on the Promise Day that would determine whether the human world would survive to see a tomorrow. Looking into his hands he could still see and smell the blood on them. Fuuma's blood ... he could see his best friend's hazel eyes stare blankly as he beheaded him with one stroke. His wish to protect Fuuma and Kotori ... could never be granted.   
  
"Shirou-san?"   
  
The young man blinked as a hand rested on his shoulder and concerned violet eyes loomed over him. "Are you all right?" Yuki asked for the second time that night. "You look pale."   
  
"I ...," Kamui breathed. "I'm fine ... I guess I kinda tired myself out on the trip here."   
  
"Well, take it easy then," Yuki smiled as he leaned back to finish his dinner, ignoring the forming glare his cousin was giving him.   
  
"Ah," the teenager nodded as he picked up his chop sticks again and began to eat even though he no longer had an appetite.   
  
"So ...," Shigure began to stir up conversation again after a long silence. "How is Tor... your mother?"   
  
Yuki had not caught the slip much to Kamui's relief. Kyou's attention turned from glaring at his cousin and focused on the boy instead. The youth's face was blank of all emotion as he picked through his food.   
  
"Okaasan ...," he began, finally setting the chopsticks down once more. "Okaasan died last year, that's why I moved to Tokyo ... to stay with some friends."  
  
Kyou dropped his chopsticks and Shigure stopped smiling. Both Soumas looked drained of coloring accept Yuki who only gave the teen a sympathetic look. Kamui averted their gazes, because if he looked at them he knew he would probably break down. For months he blamed himself for his mother's death ... she was most dear to him and he wasn't able to protect her.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Shirou-kun," Yuki said softly. "It must have been hard."   
  
"It was," Kamui admitted. "But I promised her I wouldn't stop living just because she was gone. When I went to Tokyo ... days went by pretty quickly ... going to school and other stuff."  
  
Like protecting kekkais and defeating the Dragons of Earth.   
  
Yuki smiled, "That's good. You really remind me of someone I knew, Shirou-san."   
  
Kyou flinched but said nothing as he finished dinner and headed out with a short good-bye to Kamui. Yuki shook his head and muttered 'stupid cat' under his breath while Shigurei tried to smile. The teen yawned and realized how late it was, and it was probably going to be a long walk back to the hotel.   
  
"Kamui-kun, you look tired," Shigurei noted. "Why don't you stay for the night? We have an extra room ..."   
  
Kamui caught the intense glare Yuki gave the other man. Obviously the extra room had been Torhu's and even as sixteen years went by, he missed her greatly. It almost made Kamui smile.   
  
"Sumimasen, Shirou-san," Yuki apologized. "That room is a bit ... messy ... you can sleep in mine."  
  
"Iie," Kamui shook his head. "It's all right, I'm staying at a hotel a friend made reservations for my trip. So please, don't worry about it."  
  
Yuki only nodded before he politely said his good-byes and headed upstairs. When they heard a door close shut, Shigurei's smiling mask fell off. The serious and sad look on his face reminded Kamui a lot about Subaru.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kamui-kun," Shigurei breathed. "Torhu-kun ... was very close to all of us."   
  
"I know," the teenager sighed. "She never forgot about all of you and ... loved each of you dearly."   
  
"Yuki-kun ... he's your father, isn't he?" asked the older man as he removed his suit tie.   
  
"Hai," Kamui was thankful his voice didn't waver. "Okaasan told me there was a resemblance."  
  
"Oh, there is," Shigurei smiled slightly. "You are going to tell him, aren't you?"   
  
"I will," the teenager nodded. "I just need to wait for the right time ... there's a lot I want to tell him ... a lot Okaasan wanted to tell him but never had the chance too."   
  
"May I ask," the older man started carefully. "How she died?"   
  
The young man slowly met the other's eyes before lowering them once more. "A fire," he answered. "She burned to death ..."   
  
"I see," the older man bowed his head. "I'm sorry to bring up such painful memories, Kamui-kun."   
  
"It's all right," the youth slowly got to his feet. "What I regret the most was unable to fulfill my promise."   
  
The novelist absently wiped his eyes on a handkerchief, "Your promise, Kamui-kun?"   
  
"Ah, it's nothing anymore," the youth shook his head. "It's late ... I should probably get going. Thank you for dinner, Shigurei-san."   
  
"Not at all, Kamui-kun!" the older man quickly got to his feet. "If you're not to busy, could you please come visit tomorrow night? I know a lot of people who would love to meet you!"   
  
"Uh, sure," Kamui nodded. "Just please, don't tell him ... about me ... I'll tell him on my own time."   
  
"Of course," Shigurei smiled once again and was please to see a small one appear on the young man's face too. "I'll drive you to your hotel."   
  
"I'll do it."   
  
Both turned to see Kyou standing in the doorway, apparently he had overheard the whole thing since his face was a mixture of pain and anger. He absently groped for his car keys out of his leather jacket and motioned Kamui to the garage. "I'll drive Kamui back, I did bring him here after all."   
  
"Okay," Shigurei patter Kamui on the shoulder again. "See you tomorrow, Kamui-kun, good night!"   
  
The teenager followed the redhead out and the novelist dropped down on his seat at the table and brought a hand to cover his eyes. Warm tears slipped through his fingers as tried not cry since Yuki was upstairs.  
  
"Torhu-kun ..." 


	5. Chapter Five

Family Reunion   
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: The threat to the world is over and Shirou Kamui searches for his long lost father, one of the cursed members of the Souma clan.   
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kamui starred in horror as he watched his home burn down in flames. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him as he tried to get close to the only person that mattered. A woman stood in the middle of the burning house, long brown hair and gentle green eyes as she let the fire consume all around her.   
  
"Okaasan!" he screamed as he tried to reach her and was thrown back by an invisible barrier. "Okaasan!"   
  
She turned her head and smiled at her only child, tears shimmering in her beautiful emerald eyes. The flames were slowly licking at the fabric of her clothes and she paid no heed to them. Slowly, she brought her hand to her heart and spoke with a calm voice.  
  
"Kamui," she said gently. "Return to Tokyo ... your destiny ... the earth's fate, will be decided there."   
  
"Okaasan!" the boy screamed and tried to pound at the barrier but was still unsuccessful. He was crying now, sobbing hysterically, "Okaasan! Don't leave me!"   
  
"I'll never leave you," she smiled. "I'll always be in your heart if you need me ... be strong Kamui ... and protect the ones you love."   
  
"Okaasan," he sank to his knees and watched with tearful eyes as the flames began to consume his mother.   
  
"Keep your heart open, Kamui," she continued to smile despite the burning pain. "Especially for the day you will meet your father ..."   
  
"Okaasan!"  
  
"Aishiteru ... Kamui-chan ...."   
  
"Okaasan!"  
  
  
Violet eyes snapped wide open as the dream ended and Kamui awoke with tears in his eyes. Sitting up, the teenager found himself trembling as he tried to brush the tears away. That dream ... it had been a long time since he had that dream and Kamui was falling apart all over again.   
  
Glancing up, he turned his head to see it was almost noon and he decided he might as well get up. He agreed to meet with Kyou at the dojo and the instructor would drive him back to the house for dinner again tonight. But he wouldn't be meeting Kyou for the next couple of hours and he was starving.   
  
He dragged himself out of bed, showered and changed before he left his room wondering what he wanted to eat. The same bellhop he met the other day came out of the elevator and smiled at him. He cheerfully handed Kamui a small package before leaving again without a tip.   
  
Blinking, the teen starred at it to see that the package was sent by Nokoru. The man went out of his way to make sure Kamui was happy since the promise day, like an uncle who liked to spoil his nephew rotten. Hesitantly he opened the small package and a single plastic card with a sticky note attached to it fell into his palm. Kamui blinked, it was a credit card with his name on it.   
  
'Don't spend it all in one place!' - Nokoru 'P.S. I hope you bring back lots of souvenirs for us!'   
  
Kamui sighed and slipped the card into his wallet, he didn't plan on using it but the idea of shopping came to mind. He found himself walking through the mall picking out stuff for his friends at home in Tokyo. He bought Nokoru some of his favorite sweets and Kusanagi, a hello kitty doll for Yuzuriha, and was wondering what to get for Subaru and Arashi but stopped when his stomach insisted something for itself.  
  
"Shirou-san."  
  
Kamui tensed as he recognized that familiar soft but strong voice the belonged to the man he met the other night. Turning his head he saw the smiling face of Souma Yuki who wear a mandarin styled business suit. Swallowing hard he did his best to return the smile with a polite greeting to Yuki and the two other men by his side.   
  
"I'm Souma Hatsuharu," said a man who was dressed up like he belonged in rock band. Hatsuharu was tall man who's hair looked bleached white on top yet was black down his neck. The serious expression on his face reminded Kamui of one of the Dragons of Earth, Nataku.   
  
"I'm Souma Momiji!" said another man who was shorter then both his relatives ... and was wearing a light pink blazer over his business uniform. "Please to meet you!"   
  
"Likewise," he said politely. "I'm Shirou Kamui."   
  
"Were you sightseeing, Kamui-kun?" asked Momiji as he glanced at the teenagers bags. Kamui nodded and sweat dropped as those eyes saw the pink Sanrio bag that carried the hello kitty doll for Yuzuriha. He quickly shove the bag in one of the bigger ones to avoid any further embarrassment.   
  
"My cousins and I were going to have lunch at a cafe near here," said Yuki. "Would you like to join us, Shirou-san?"   
  
Kamui swallowed hard and tried to fight down his nervousness, "I don't want to intrude."   
  
"Don't worry about it!" Momiji smiled brightly at him. "Any friend of Yuki's is a friend of ours!"   
  
'A friend of Yuki's?' the teenager looked back to the older man from whom he inherited his violet eyes. 'Yes,' that's what he wanted ... he wanted to be Yuki's friend first before he told him the truth. He nodded and tried his best to return Momiji's energetic smile.   
  
"Okay."  
  
  
[ Author's Note ]   
  
Okay I kind of combined the two endings of the X OVA series and the movie ... both of them were depressing ;_; If you don't want to know who survived, skip to the next chapter now! But be warned I will have spoilers running around for both series ....   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
X Movie Spoilers ...  
  
Everyone dies except Kamui ;_; who is holding Fuuma's decapitated head ...eww  
  
X OVA Spoilers ...   
  
Kamui dies ... yes, he dies ;_; His wish is granted and Fuuma is free of being the Dragon of Earth. Arashi survives because Sorata dies for her and she goes to Koya to visit the place where he grew up. Yuzuriha, Inuki, and Kusanagi (the only DoE who lives) are all together. Subaru lives but I think he maybe the new Sakurazukamori ... it was never explained. Seichirou returns to his family in the end where they bring flowers to the gravesite of their fallen friends: Daisuki, Karen, Sorata, and Hinoto. 


	6. Chapter Six

Family Reunion   
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: The threat to the world is over and Shirou Kamui searches for his long lost father, one of the cursed members of the Souma clan.   
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
As the Dragon of Heaven, leader of the Seven Seals, Kamui was uncomfortable around people who knew this about him. But slowly, he got use to their attention and found in comforting to know that others shared some of his bizarre powers. Now, it was just awkward to be around a crowd who had no idea of what had happened in Tokyo. Around him, several people were unaware that they would have all been blown off the face of the Earth if it hadn't been for the sacrifices made by him and his friends ... and of course his own mother. It made Kamui angry at the whole unfair situation. Silently he suppressed it as Momiji turned toward him, smiling sweetly very much like Yuzuriha.  
  
"So Kamui-kun," the cheerful blonde twirled his noodles around his fork. "How long are you staying in Kyoto?"   
  
"I don't know," Kamui admitted as he shoved his food around his plate. "I'm taking a long vacation."  
  
"You must be in high school, right?" Hatsuharu asked.  
  
"I dropped out," Kamui shrugged. "I had a lot of problems and stress to deal with."   
  
"How awful," Momiji gave him a look of sympathy before smiling again. "I hope things get better for you!"  
  
The teenager gave him his thanks as he reached for his wallet when he refused to let Yuki pay for him. He pulled out a couple of bills and before he could slip it into his pocket, Momiji was starring at one of the pictures. Kamui mentally cursed, hoping it wasn't the only picture he had of his mother.   
  
"She's cute!" Momiji smiled as he pointed to the picture of Kotori. "Your girlfriend?" Kamui almost sighed if it wasn't for the twinge of pain in his chest. The teen just realized how close Momiji resembled Kotori with that bright smiling face. He was starting to feel sick. He quickly snapped the wallet close and shoved it into his pocket much to their surprise.   
  
"Gomen," he apologized. "She was a very close childhood friend of mine ... and she passed away last year."   
  
All three Soumas looked at him sorrowfully and Kamui's sick feeling had gotten worse. Momiji placed a hand on his own, and to the teenager, the older man almost looked younger than his age. The violet-eyed boy swallowed hard as those brown eyes watered up slightly ... how they reminded him of Kotori's.   
  
"Gomen nasai," Momiji whispered softly. "I hope I haven't upset you much, Kamui-kun."  
  
The teenager sighed before placing his other hand on Momiji's and tried to smile ... tried to, anyway. "Don't worry about it, Momiji-san. If you all excuse me ... I have to go."   
  
"We will see you later tonight, Shirou-san?" asked Yuki as he finished paying for his cousins.   
  
"Hai," the teen responded, trying not to stare directly into the other man's eyes. "Until tonight ... ja..."   
  
He bowed politely and quickly walked away before they could see the uneasiness on his face. Kamui felt sick and eating lunch a few minutes ago didn't help at all. His mind was screaming for him to return to Tokyo at once but the only thing that kept him from doing so was the promise he made to his mother ... along with the gentle violet eyes that belonged to his father.   
  
After entering his hotel room, he dropped the bag of gifts on a nearby arm chair and collapsed onto the bed. Kamui gazed impassively at the ceiling above and breathed deeply ... if and when he became good friends with Yuki ... how would he tell him? What would happen after that? Currently Nokoru had guardianship over Kamui ... but would he have to move to Kyoto to live with his father? Would Yuki want him?   
  
That's what Kamui was afraid of now ... rejection. The teenager groaned as he felt a headache coming on and the phone rang. He reached out and grabbed it on the third ring then brought it to his ear. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"KAMUI-SAN!"   
  
His headache got worse and Kamui winced as Yuzuriha's ever cheerful voice rang in his ears.   
  
"Hai, Yuzuriha," he breathed. "Please don't yell, I'm going deaf as it is."  
  
"Gomen," she giggled. "We're all wondering how you're doing there! Did you meet the Soumas?"   
  
"I'm fine," he sighed. "Yes, I met them ... nice people ..."  
  
"Weeell???"   
  
"Well, what?" he asked, knowing exactly what she wanted to know.  
  
"kamamumumuiiii-saaan" she cried, completely butchering his name. "Did you find your dad? Did you get to talk to him?"   
  
"I did," said the teenager. "I just had lunch with him."  
  
"That's great!" Yuzuriha cried from the other line. "What did he say?"   
  
"He doesn't know yet about 'that' yet," Kamui reached up to turn the alarm clock so he could see the hour. He had to go meet Kyou soon and his gut feeling told him that the redhead didn't like to be kept waiting. "I want to tell him at the right time ... maybe become friends with him first."   
  
"Whatever makes you happy!" he could practically see his friend beaming. "Everyone here is cheering for you, right Inuki?"  
  
The teenager smiled when he heard the spirit dog bark in the background and Yuzuriha giggled again. "You hear that? So hang in their Kamui-san," she told him. "We're your family too, and we love you."  
  
Kamui's smile widened and closed his eyes, "Arigatou, Yuzu-chan ... tell everyone I miss them."  
  
"Will do, Kami-chans!" she giggled teasingly. Kamui twitched, he hated that nickname and she knew it. "Nokoru-san said he'll call you tomorrow ... oh and I hope you bought me a souvenir!"  
  
"Hai ...," he groaned, starring at the pink Sanrio bag. "I'll talk to you later, I have to go meet with one of my relatives in an hour."   
  
They said their good-byes while Kamui took some aspirin for his headache and opened his wallet up. He smiled at the picture of Kotori and then Fuuma's before his smile softened at his mother's. He lowered his head and lightly kissed the plastic covering over her face before closing his wallet and heading out the door.   
  
'Okaasan ... I hope I'm doing the right thing.' 


	7. Chapter Seven

Family Reunion   
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: The threat to the world is over and Shirou Kamui searches for his long lost father, one of the cursed members of the Souma clan.   
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
Kamui sat amongst his unknowing relatives as they talked and laughed with each other. It was a nice feeling to be surrounded by so many happy people but at the moment he felt as if he were suffocating. And even though Momiji and a young woman - was her name Kagura? - were happily talking to him, he still felt alone. He felt out of place and he wondered if this was how his mother felt being the outsider of such a family?   
  
'No,' he thought. 'Probably not ... everyone got along with Okaasan ... I was just the shy weird little boy who was always by her side.'   
  
"Kamui-kun!" Shigurei beamed down at him. "Thanks for coming, my you don't look well ..."   
  
"I'm fine," he tried to smile. "Had a slight headache this afternoon, but it's gone now."   
  
"Well, that's good," the older man beamed and patted him on the back, unfortunately for Kamui who was holding his soda spilled it on himself.   
"Whoops," Shigurei smiled nervously. "Sorry about that, I guess I don't know my own strength!"   
  
From where he was standing, Kyou rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Kamui's shoulder, "Come on upstairs with me and I'll give you another shirt to change into."  
  
The teenager nodded, relieved to be away from all these people and followed the redhead upstairs. They walked into Kyou's room and the martial arts teacher handed him a clean black t-shirt. Kamui thanked him and slipped it on and Kyou took his soda-covered shirt and tossed it into the washing machine.   
  
"Gomen," Kamui apologized. "For being such a burden."  
  
Kyou paused and starred at him then several moments later, he laughed startling the teenager. The redhead was laughing so hard, tears streaked from his red eyes which he quickly brushed them away. "Kami-sama...," the martial arts instructor breathed. "You're so much like her."   
  
Kamui blinked and Kyou calmed down as he leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his short orange hair. "At first I thought you were apart of one of Shigurei's stupid jokes or something ... but you really do remind me of Torhu and ... that damn rat."   
  
"He still loves her, doesn't he?" Kamui asked absently. "Even after she ran away?"   
  
"Yeah," Kyou sighed. "She was the only woman he ever loved ... it killed him when she left without out word. But why, Kamui? If she was pregnant with you ... she knew she could have stayed ... they could have worked it out ... Shigurei and I would have helped ... the whole family would have."  
  
Kamui winced and lowered his head, "Okaasan ... didn't want to cause your family any pain."  
  
"Dammit!" Kyou hit the wall. "She was part of our family ... a big part! How could she not think ..." The martial arts teacher trailed off and looked at the teen. "There's something you're not saying."   
  
The young man nodded, "There was a reason why Okaasan had to leave Kyoto ... there was a reason why she died in that fire ... but I ..."   
  
[ 'Kamui ... Return to Tokyo ... your destiny ... the earth's fate, will be decided there.' ]  
  
"'But I' what?" Kyou wanted to know as he stepped closer to Kamui who was trembling slightly. "Kamui, was the fire ... was it an accident?"   
  
The youth shuddered and shook his head, "Iie, it was planned."   
  
"Nani?!" the older man grasped the young man's shoulders tightly and forced the boy to look him in the eye. "Are you saying she was murdered?!"   
  
Again, Kamui shook his head. "No ... she committed suicide."   
  
Kyou paled and stumbled back, "Su ... suicide?!"   
  
"It's a long story," Kamui explained. "One you might not believe but it'll have to wait."   
  
The redhead said nothing but numbly he nodded and straightened up. He took a deep breath and place his hands on Kamui's shoulders once again. "I know we just met ... but I ... I want you to be able to tell me anything. Torhu ... Torhu was like a sister to me."   
  
Kamui nodded before looking up to meet the older man's red eyes. "Is it all right, if ... if I could see her room? I know it sounds strange but ..."   
  
Kyou pulled away and opened the door, "Come on."  
  
Wordlessly, the teen followed him again to a room that was down the hallway. His mother's room. Kyou opened the door and switched on the lights. For a brief moment, Kamui could picture her there as a young girl ... doing her homework, talking with friends, living an ordinary life. Slowly, he entered the bedroom and surveyed the desk that still held school books ... a western bed with pink blankets that had pretty flowers on them. Pictures of his mother with her friends and the Soumas hung from the wall and Kamui couldn't help but stare at the pretty brunette girl with the ribbons in her hair.   
  
'Okaasan ...'  
  
"Yuuki," the redhead began as entered the room behind him. "Cleans it up every month for the past sixteen years ... he practically clobbered Shigurei when he wanted to use it as a guest room again."   
  
Kamui remained silent as he spotted some of his mother's ribbons that lay curled on top of a dresser. Yellow ribbons she had told him that his father had given her on a trip to the hot springs ... which he had the feeling was where they became more than just friends. Before he could reach out and touch them a familiar voice spoke up.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"   
  
The teen turned to see Souma Yuki ... and this time he wasn't smiling. The man looked angry and shot a glare at Kyou before his eyes trailed over to Kamui's. That burning violent gaze made Kamui want to go hide somewhere, it was clear for an outsider to be in this room was a taboo.  
  
"Shirou-san," Yuki almost spat out. His violet eyes were focused on his cousin who returned the glare in kind. "I'm sorry ... but could you please get out?"   
  
Kamui nodded immediately until Kyou grasped onto his sleeve. The redhead continued to glare at Yuki even when he spoke to the young man, "Don't listen to him, Kamui. He's just being his normal jackass self."  
  
"Please, Shirou-san," Yuki gritted his teeth. "Get out ... now."  
  
"It's all right, Kyou-san," the teen pulled himself free. "Arigatou for ... the shirt."  
  
With that he quickly left the room and he could hear the two older men arguing as he walked down the stairway. Pausing, he listened to their conversation. It wasn't a normal thing for him to do but he was worried about Kyou.   
  
"Stupid cat," Yuki almost shouted. "How could you let an outsider come in here?!"   
  
"Shut up, Yuki!" Kyou snarled. "Stop thinking about yourself for once!"   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"   
  
Kyou didn't say anything until he stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut to his own. Kamui wanted to go see if everything was all right but didn't want to face Yuki again. He debated ... maybe he ought to tell Yuki now ...  
  
"Eavesdropping on anything interesting?"   
  
The young man almost fell down the stairs if Shigurei wasn't behind him, smiling his usual cheerful smile. The teen flushed with embarrassment as he let the older man lead him back to the small party. Kagura came up to them with a worried look in her eyes.   
  
"Is everything all right?"   
  
"Everything's fine, Kagura-chan," Shigurei continued to smile holding up a peace sign. "You know how Kyou and Yuki are."  
  
"I hope my Kyou-kun is okay!" she then dashed past them and headed for the redhead's room. "Kyouuuu darling!"   
  
Kamui sweat dropped as he heard yelling coming from upstairs which consisted of 'Darling!' and 'Get off me, woman!' "I think I should leave."   
  
"I can drive you."   
  
The teenager looked over to the speaker, an older man close to Shigurei's age. Even among his laughing relatives, the man's face was seriously calm as he walked over to Kamui. He almost seemed to smile down at the young man as he bowed politely.  
  
"My name Souma Hatori," said the older man. "Shirou Kamui, isn't it?"  
  
"Hai," Kamui bowed back. "Please to meet you ... but I don't want to be any trouble so I'll walk back."  
  
"I'm afraid I must insist," Hatori smiled this time. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Family Reunion   
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: The threat to the world is over and Shirou Kamui searches for his long lost father, one of the cursed members of the Souma clan.   
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
Hatori looked over at the young man in the passenger seat through the corner of his eye. Kamui's elbows lay in his lap while resting his head in his hands. The short brunette then sat back up and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  
  
"Headache?" Hatori asked finally once Kamui opened his eyes.  
  
"It okay now," he lied. "I have aspirin back in my room."  
  
"There's some in the glove box compartment," said the doctor. "Please help yourself."   
  
"Arigatou," the teen opened the compartment and found the green bottle of pain relievers. Before he opened it, he read down the side of the warning label and frowned. Placing it back in the box, Kamui groaned silently in pain.   
  
"Something wrong?"   
  
"I ... I can't take it," Kamui answered. "It may interact with the other medication I'm on."   
  
"Other medication?" Hatori looked over to him and the young man's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.   
  
"I'm taking some antidepressants," he told the doctor. "I ... I'm getting better and all but I still have to take them ..."  
  
Hatori said nothing as he turned to look at the road in front. Kamui wondered if telling the man he barely knew that he took depression medication was such a good idea. "I'm guessing Shigurei-san told you about me."   
  
"Hai," Hatori answered simply. "I'm sorry."  
  
Sighing, Kamui leaned back into the seat, getting nauseated by the passing blur of street lights. "You won't tell Yuki, will you?"  
  
"I won't," the doctor shook his head slightly. "Only if you promise that you will ... I believe he does have a right to know."  
  
"I'll tell him," Kamui promised. "On my own time."  
  
"That's all we ask for, Kamui-kun," he then turned to look back at him with a small smile. "Your Uncle Ayame, is very eager to meet you."   
  
Kamui flushed again, "How many people did Shigurei-san tell?"   
  
"Only the two of us," the older man assured him. "We've been very close since High School ... and we won't tell anyone else without your permission."   
  
"Arigatou, Hatori-san," Kamui breathed in relief. "I hope Yuki won't be mad at me to long for being in her room."  
  
"Yuki doesn't hold grudges," Hatori told him. "Kyou on the other hand ..."   
  
"Were they always fighting like that?"   
  
The doctor's small smile widened a bit, "It must be fate."  
  
The Dragon of Heaven said nothing more as he waited for them to approach his hotel.   
  
'Fate'   
  
How he hated that word.  
  
  
The fourth time Kamui awoke that morning he was glad his drowsiness was gone. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the clock. It was nearly six ... in the evening. He rubbed his eyes again and starred at the numbers before getting up to pull open the curtains. Instead of the blue sky of morning, it was almost dark with the sun slowly setting in the horizon and he cursed himself for sleeping through the whole day.   
  
He flopped back down in bed and starred at the ceiling once again as last night's events came back. He could picture Yuki's angry face before him ... telling him to get out. How would that man react knowing he was his father?   
  
[ 'Get out.' ]   
  
The teen shuddered, he didn't know if he could handle a rejection like that. He ran his hand through short dark brown strands of his hair and wondered whether he should go back to Tokyo without telling him. After all, what good would it do?   
  
Souma Yuki was a single bachelor and President of his own company, would he really be happy to have some teenager with him? The son he had with a girl who left him sixteen years ago? Kamui closed his eyes and tried not to think about that for a moment since he didn't need another headache.   
  
He could always leave for Tokyo now, stay with Nokoru and his friends while he went back to school ... move out and ... and be an orphan for the rest of his life. Kamui groaned and his hand fisted in his hair. He didn't want that either, he wanted to get to know the man his mother loved so much. Wanted to let his father know he existed ... even if he would be rejected.   
  
Before he could finish his thoughts, someone knocked on his door and he groaned again. Standing up, he rubbed his eyes once more and went to go answer it. Expecting it to be the bellhop with something from Nokoru, Kamui starred stupidly at the very man that occupied his thoughts.  
  
"Yuki-san," he blinked. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to apologize," said dark haired man. "I didn't mean to act so rudely last night."   
  
"Oh that's okay," Kamui uttered nervously. "Would you ... would you like to come inside?"   
  
Yuki smiled and accepted the teen's invitation, "Hatori told me I could find you here. He also said you weren't feeling well."   
  
"I get really bad headaches now and then," Kamui waved off and gestured to one of the armchairs in the room. "Please have a seat ... would you like anything?"   
  
The older man sat down and shook his head, "Don't trouble yourself, Shirou-san."   
  
"Please," the teenager fidgeted. "Please just call me Kamui."  
  
"Very well, Kamui-kun," Yuki smiled. "I hope you're feeling better now?"   
  
"Ha ... Hai," Kamui lied as he sat down on the bed since he was beginning to feel light headed. "I'm sorry for intruding last night ... I didn't mean it."   
  
"It's okay," Yuki's smile disappeared. "Kyou told me you wanted to go in but didn't tell me why ... and I'm curious, Kamui-kun ..."   
  
The boy's pulse raced and he bit his bottom lip as the dark haired man continued with his question. "Do you know Honda Torhu?"   
  
"I ..." Kamui began and felt slightly feverish all of a sudden. His pulse was now hammering and he hoped the older man across the room couldn't hear it. 'Say something!' his mind shouted at him. 'Say anything! Anything!' "... I"  
  
'Dammit!' he screamed at himself. 'Anything ... just spit anything out!'  
  
He took a deep breath and was relieved to feel his lips move. "Okaasan told me a story about when she was little. In school the kids were playing a game called 'Fruit Basket' and each kid was named after a fruit. When one of them looked at her, they named her 'Rice Ball' ... and since she wasn't a fruit ... she was never called into the game ..."   
  
Kamui remembered to breathe and then hesitantly looked over at Yuki who had an unreadable expression on his face. The teen felt as if he were going to pass out as the older man continued to stare at him blankly. He could feel the straight jacket now and slowly he added, "Gomen ... my medication makes me say funny things."  
  
Yuki stood up and continued to stare at him until he had to turn away. "I hope you're feeling better Kamui-kun .... I'm sorry but I really have to get going."  
  
"Oh ... um," the young man stuttered as tears stung his violet eyes. "Okay." He closed them his and let the tears roll down his cheeks as the door closed shut behind Yuki. Slowly he collapsed onto his bed and felt his headache get even worse ... as if some Dragon of Earth rammed his holy sword through Kamui's skull.   
  
'Otousan ...' he thought faintly before the whole world blacked out. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Family Reunion   
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: The threat to the world is over and Shirou Kamui searches for his long lost father, one of the cursed members of the Souma clan.   
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
[ 'Kamui-chan, what do you wish for?' ]  
  
[ 'To protect Kotori and Fuuma ... and you of course, Okaasan!' ]  
  
  
What is fate?  
  
  
In the flames of the burning house, his mother stood there smiling at him. Honda Torhu ... Magami Torhu ... the woman who stood in the center of the twelve Soumas. She would have the child of a man who carried the first sign of the zodiac. The child would be named Kamui, and it was he who would determine the destiny of the world.  
  
That was fate according to Magami Tokiko. It was her fate to die, like it was for Kotori and Sorata. No one could fight against destiny, not even their loved ones. But what is there to hope for if fate has been decided?   
  
'Okaasan ... I lived for the promise day and won the battle ...'   
  
Fuuma's head lay in his hands as blood pooled around him ... so much blood. 'I sacrificed my wish so the world would be saved ... I sacrificed my happiness so destiny would change .... it was worth it, right?'   
  
'Okaasan ... would it be okay if I died now?'   
  
  
'I couldn't fulfill my wish but the world was saved.'  
  
  
'So please, Okaasan, can I die now?'   
  
  
  
'Can ...   
  
I ....   
  
be ....  
  
with ....  
  
.... you?'   
  
  
  
  
  
His vision was filled with white when he slowly opened his eyes. An almost relieved smile tugged at his lips until he realized he wasn't with his mother only in a hospital. A hospital? How did he get here?  
  
"Kamui-san!"   
  
He turned his head to see Yuzuriha sitting in a chair by his bed, the spirit dog always present beside it's mistress. Large emerald eyes filled with tears and spilled down her cheeks and it made Kamui wince to know he had caused them. Slowly, he reached out to brush them away before Yuzuriha captured his hand and brought it to her heart.   
  
"Kamui-san," she sobbed. "I'm so glad you're okay ... I was so worried!"  
  
"Yuzu-chan," he murmured. "What ... what are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to Kyoto this afternoon," she told him while trying to dry her tears. "I really wanted to see you ... I ... I went to your hotel room and you weren't answering the door ... so I told the people at the desk that I was a friend and Nokoru-san sent me and they gave me a key."   
  
Kamui blinked, had he blacked out?   
  
"When I opened the door," Yuzuriha continued. "I ... I saw you on the bed and thought you were sleeping ... Kamui ... but you ... you weren't breathing!"   
  
She then launched her arms around his waist, not caring how it would look if someone were to walk in. Her tears soaked through the hospital gown he wear as she began to tremble. Kamui felt dazed and drugged, but even in that state, he brought his hand up to pat her head.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Yuzu-chan," he murmured. "Please don't cry ... please."  
  
The girl stifled her tears and slowly lifted her head to smile at him. "I'm not the only one, Kami-chans," she said softly as her fingers brushed the moisture off his cheek. His former seal smiled at his dumbfounded expression and slowly reclined her head back to rest on his lap. "Are you okay now?"   
  
"Hai," he answered, brushing his bangs from his eyes. "I don't remember blacking out ... what happened after you found me?"   
  
"I screamed and panicked," Yuzurhi flushed with embarrassment. "But lucky for us there was a doctor in the building."  
  
Kamui blinked again, "A doctor?"  
  
"You had an overdose in your antidepressant medication," said Hatori as he stood in the doorway of the hospital room. "How are you feeling now, Kamui-kun?"  
  
"Hatori-san," the teenager whispered as the doctor stepped inside. "I don't remember taking my medication at all this morning ... I feel a little light headed."   
  
"That's to be expected," the Souma doctor nodded. "Kamui, did you sleep through the whole day?"   
  
"H-Hai."  
  
"Did you wake up any time at all?"   
  
"Hai," answered the young man. "But I kept falling back asleep."  
  
Hatori nodded again, "When you woke up, what time did you think it was?"   
  
"Morning."   
  
"Then I suppose it's possible that you unconsciously thought it was time to take your medication every other time you woke. Kamui-kun, an overdose of these antidepressants is serious and potentially lethal. I'm afraid, as a doctor, that I can't let you take anymore without supervision."  
  
"Doctor," said a new voice in the room. "I'm sure Kamui-san will be more careful next time."   
  
"Subaru-san!" Yuzuriha smiled at him. "I'm so glad you came!"  
  
"Are you his guardian?" asked Hatori as he looked over at the man with mismatched eyes.  
  
"Iie," Subaru shook his head. "That would be Imonoyama Nokoru-san ... he said he would be able to come by the end of the week."   
  
"Very well," he then looked over at the patient. "Get some rest, Kamui-kun. You'll be able to leave the hospital in the morning."  
  
Kamui nodded and then bowed his head, "Arigatou, Hatori-san."  
  
"Just make sure get better," the doctor smiled softly. "Shigurei and the others should be here soon."   
  
With that, the doctor left leaving Kamui with his friends. Subaru sat down in the chair Yuzuriha had occupied and pat Inuki on the head before giving Kamui a look of concern. Slowly, he reached out and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.   
  
"You had me worried, Kamui-san," he said quietly.  
  
"Gomen, Subaru," their former leader apologized. "I ... I wasn't trying to kill myself ... again."   
  
Subaru then turned to Yuzuriha, "Yuzu-chan, may I please have a word with him alone?"  
  
The girl blinked but slowly stood and gestured to Inuki, "Okay, We'll be in the cafeteria if you need us."   
  
The former Sumeragi nodded as he waited for them to leave and shut the door behind. Slowly, the hand on the youth's shoulder trailed down to capture his hand. Kamui gave the older seal a confused stare.   
  
"Subaru?"   
  
"I know you're suffering," the older man stated as he traced the faint scars on Kamui's wrist. "It's been almost two months since the promise day ... and Nokoru-san and I have noticed the only reason you stay with us is for our sakes."  
  
"I ...," Kamui began but let the older man finish.   
  
"It was selfish of us, Kamui-san," Subaru whispered. "Yuzuriha saw Souma Yuki leave the hotel ... I'm assuming you told him?"  
  
"Yeah," Kamui sighed. "Well, sort of ... but I think he knew."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kamui-san," Subaru bowed his head. "I know how much that hurt, tell me ... do you want me to end it?"  
  
"Subaru?"  
  
"When I killed Seishirou-san," Subaru's eye flickered momentarily with grief. "I became the next Sakurazukamori ... like he expected me to."  
  
Kamui nodded and swallowed hard, "I ... I know. You still have your soul. But you don't kill like he did."  
  
"I don't," agreed Subaru. "This is how I kill ... but not for myself or that damn tree ... I do it for the people who are suffering. So Kamui-san, if you're suffering ... if you want me to end it ... I will."  
  
The young man smiled as he slowly pulled the older in his embrace. Tears flowed from violet eyes, "Arigatou."  
  
  
'Okaasan ... would it be okay if I died now?'   
  
  
Kamui closed his eyes and his smile widened as the darkness overcame him once more.  
  
  
--------------  
  
[ Author's Note ]  
  
Wai! Reviews! Reviews! I love you people - thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Family Reunion   
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: The threat to the world is over and Shirou Kamui searches for his long lost father, one of the cursed members of the Souma clan.   
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
Yuzuriha sighed as she looked at her half eaten ice cream. Finally giving in and let Inuki have the rest as she stood up and was ready to go back to Kamui's room. She paused as she spotted six men sitting on the other side of the cafeteria table she was at. One of them she recognized as the doctor earlier ... and the one with the dark hair who had his face buried in his hands was ...   
  
"Ano," she began to walk up to them. The six males stopped talking and looked up at her. "Are you ... Souma Yuki?"   
  
"Hai," the older man nodded and Yuzuriha couldn't help but stare at those familiar violet eyes. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Uh no," the young girl shook her head and bowed politely. "My name's Nekoi Yuzuriha ... and I'm a friend of Kamui's!"   
  
"Kamui-kun's ...," the violet-eyed man said her friend's name slowly. "How ... how is he?"   
  
"He's feeling a lot better," she smiled. "Would you like to go see him?"  
  
"Ah, not right now, Nekoi-san," Yuki shook his head. "My head is still spinning from what he just told me ... what he tried to tell me."  
  
"Stupid rat," glared a redhead from across Yuki. "Imagine how he feels! He probably thinks you've rejected him by walking out like that!"  
  
Yuki didn't say anything in his defense this time but a blonde young man tugged on his shirt jacket. Momiji starred at his realtive with watery brown eyes, "You're not rejecting him, are you Yuki? Kamui-kun ... he's your ..."   
  
"I know," Yuki gritted out but stiffened when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Surprised, he looked over and met Yuzuriha's tearful gaze. "Nekoi-san?"  
  
"Onegai," she whispered, tears trailing from her eyes. "Give him a chance ... please. Kamui-san ... Kamui-san suffered so much last year. He lost so much ... his mother ... the girl he loved ... his best friend ... so many other people close to him ..."   
  
"Yuzuriha-san!" the blonde man stood up when the girl fell to her knees and began to cry, still looking at Yuki.   
  
"Onegai!" she let out a choked sob. "Kamui-san ... he doesn't expect anything from you, Yuki-san ... so please don't reject him ... please."  
  
The violet-eyed man was quickly by her side and placed his hands on her shoulders to help her up. The five other men gasped as if they were expecting something to happen but didn't. Looking up into his startled eyes, Yuzuriha smiled slightly.   
  
"Your family curse ... it's over," she wiped away her tears as Yuki's eyes widened with shock. "Kamui-san ... broke it ... in the last battle ..."   
  
"Last battle?" Momiji blinked. "Yuzuriha-san, what are you talking about?"   
  
"Kamui-san is," Yuzuriha stopped smiling and turned her head away from the starring Soumas. What had she felt just now? A power ... a familiar one that sent shivers down her spine ... sakura blossoms ... the Sakurazukamori?! 'Subaru ... no he wouldn't!"   
  
"Nekoi-san?" Yuki blinked as she disentangled herself from his grip.   
  
Inuki was already at her side and they took off to Kamui's hospital room, unaware they were being followed. Tears blurred her vision and she had to use Inuki to guide her back to the room. 'Subaru-san wouldn't kill him, would he?!'   
  
"Kamui-san!" Yuzuriha cried out as she threw open the hospital door. Her green eyes widened as she saw Subaru bending over Kamui and when he stood up to face her, Kamui's eyes were closed. With a cry of anguish she launched herself at her fellow seal and brought him down hard onto the floor. She screamed as she pounded on him, tears streaking down her face.   
  
"Why?!" she half sobbed and half screamed. "Subaru-san, why?!"   
  
"Yuzuriha-san!" cried Momiji as he pulled the hysterical girl off Subaru. "Please calm down!"   
  
"Why did you do it, Subaru-san?!" she nearly shouted. "Why did you kill him?!"  
  
Upon hearing this, Hatori was at Kamui side in an instant and was checking the boy's pulse. He sighed in relief and turned back to look at Yuzuriha and shook his head. "Don't worry, Nekoi-san, Kamui is just sleeping."   
  
"Sleeping?" the girl blinked, tears forgotten.   
  
"I didn't do anything, Yuzu-chan," Subaru said softly, getting up off the floor. "I merely gave him a dream without nightmares."   
  
The young seal continued to stare until she sighed in relief and tried to smile, "Gomen nasai, Subaru-san. I was just so ... so scared that we lost him for good this time."   
  
The new Sakurazukamori smiled slightly and took the shuddering girl into his embrace. Over her head, his mismatched eyes met the confused stare of another man with familiar violet eyes. "You must be Souma Yuki, correct?"   
  
"Hai," the older man nodded then looked at teenager who lay sleeping in bed. "Kamui-kun's ... father."   
  
Both seals smiled and Subaru put a hand on the other's shoulder, "Yuzu-chan, why don't we head back to the hotel. We can see Kamui-san in the morning."  
  
The girl nodded and went over to the Dragon of Heaven and kissed him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Kami-chans."   
  
The boy stirred in his sleep, "I hate that nickname." Then started to snore softly once again. Yuzuriha giggled and ruffled his hair before following Subaru out along with the other Soumas except Yuki who sat down in seat next to the bed. Hatori smiled and closed the door behind him, leaving father and son alone.   
  
"Okaasan ...," Kamui murmured in his sleep as he tossed onto his side.   
  
Yuki allowed himself to smile as leaned closer to brush away the dark brown bangs from the youth's face. It was then he noticed that Kamui was crying silently. As reached out to wipe away those tears, violet eyes opened and Yuki pushed himself away.  
  
"Gomen," he apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you, Kamui-kun."  
  
The boy blinked awake and laughed without any feeling behind is as he brought a hand to his cover his eyes. "Even Subaru's maraboshi couldn't stop my nightmares ..."   
  
"Maraboshi?"   
  
Kamui's eyes widened in realization that he wasn't alone in the room and swallowed hard. "Yuki-san ... what are you doing here?"   
  
"Worrying like crazy," sighed the older man. "Hatori said you had an overdosage and were at the hospital ... I nearly had a heart attack ..."   
  
"Yuki-san?" the teen blinked as the older man started chuckling.   
  
"I lost Torhu-chan in one night," he whispered hoarsly. "The thought of loosing you ... before I really got to know you ... scared me out of my mind."   
  
Kamui reached out and placed his hand on top the others, "The last thing I wanted to do was upset you."  
  
"Upset me?" Yuki whispered in disbelief. "Kamui you could have almost died tonight!"   
  
The boy pulled away and brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I wanted to die," he admitted. "I couldn't fullfill my wish and protect the people I loved ... after the promise day ... I thought it would be all right if ... if I stopped living ... since there was nothing to live for."   
  
"Nothing to live for?!" his father nearly shouted. "Kamui from what I've seen, your friends care a great deal for you ... and if you would have died, we would have never met, would we? I don't regret meeting you, Kamui."   
  
"You don't?" the seal whispered hoarsly, and winced when his voice cracked.  
  
"When you told me that story ... the Fruit Basket story, it was the same one Torhu told me," Yuki smiled sadly. "No one ever called her but she continued to play. When you told me this ... I knew you had to be her son ... my son ... and then I realized, I would never see her again."   
  
"She knew," Kamui whispered as he watched Yuki's hands clench. "She knew she would have to sacrafice herself for me ... like so many others had to ... it's a long and unbelievable story."  
  
"Tell me," the older man insisted. "I don't care how unbelieable it may sound ... for goodness sake I turned into a rat everytime a woman hugged me!"   
  
The young man laughed a little at that and smiled slightly. "Okay ... I guess I'll start when Okaasan and I left Tokyo to go live on our own ... one day we went to the beach and talked about the future ..."   
  
[ 'Kamui-chan, what do you wish for?' ]  
  
'Okaasan ... I have a new wish now ...   
  
... to make the people I love happy ...   
  
like Yuzu-chan ...   
  
Subaru ... and ...   
  
... Otousan ...' 


	11. Epilogue

Family Reunion   
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: The threat to the world is over and Shirou Kamui searches for his long lost father, one of the cursed members of the Souma clan.   
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
"That's the last of it," said Kyou as he helped Kamui lift the last box into his new room. It had been almost a month and half since they met, and Yuki offered Kamui to stay with him and the other two Soumas ... that meant moving into Torhu's room. Both Kyou and Yuki cleared it out the day before, moving her old stuff into the attic.  
  
"Are you sure this is okay?" Kamui asked his father who stood in the door way and handed his cousin a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. The redhead took it, mumbled a 'thank you' under his breath and went to go take a shower. "I mean you've kept her room for years."  
  
"I left it this way because I always believed she would come back," Yuki said sadly as he shrugged his hands into his pockets. "But I have to accept the fact she isn't ..."  
  
"Yuki-san," Kamui whispered then tried to correct himself. "O ... Otou ... sa ..."  
  
The dark haired man smiled and shook his head, "You aren't ready to call me that yet. Someday, but not now, I don't expect you to."  
  
The teenager sighed then walked over to his desk and arranged his text books. Life had to continue if he wanted a future for himself, which meant he needed an education ... Nokoru was glad Kamui would be going back to school even if it was in Kyoto. Yuki promised he would tutor him to catch up with all his school work.   
  
He was happy to know that his new family gladly accepted him and were eager to become part of his life. Hatori came by to make sure he was well, and taking his medication responsibly. Not that the doctor had to worry since all three men the boy lived with watched him like hawk whenever he took them. Time to time he had his nightmares but he found them to be less frequent than before.   
  
His friends in Tokyo kept in touch. Subaru, Arashi and Nokoru called every week while Yuzuriha visited him every other weekend and was overjoyed to know his family could see Inuki since people with magical abilities could see the spirit dog. Momiji and Hatsuharu often joked about Yuzuriha being his girlfriend and thought it would be funny to call Kamui by his hated nickname: 'Kami-chans'.   
  
Kamui met his other relatives like the shy young woman, Kisa, and the ever crossed little punk, Hiro. Then the teen almost died of embarrassment when he met Ritsu and his family who kept clinging onto him shouting 'Gomen nasai!' for every little thing they did ... Kamui didn't think overheating a chicken for a few seconds was worth committing seppuku over. He had about met everyone in his family accept for the head, Akito, whom Yuki wanted nothing to do with ... and his Uncle Ayame ... who Yuki also wanted nothing to do with.   
  
One afternoon he was doing his homework on the table when door barged open. Kyou came in running down the hallway shouting 'Get away from me!' and not far behind was Kagura looking quite scary screaming 'Kyouuuu darling!' The familiar scene made the teenager roll his eyes.   
  
"Kamui-kun."  
  
The young man looked up to see his father standing in front of him looking a bit nervous. "I hope I'm not bothering you from your studies while I introduce you to the most annoying man on the planet."   
  
"You flatter me, Yuki!" as a tall slender man appeared suddenly in front of Kamui ... and sort of on top of him.   
  
"This is my older brother, Ayame," Yuki gestured to the man with long white hair and gold eyes ... and was he wearing a dress?   
  
"Please call me 'Aya-ojichan!', Kami-chans!" his Uncle said cheerfully, clasping his hands. He ruffled Kamui's hair as if the boy were six years old.   
  
"Please don't call me 'Kami-chans'," the teenager corrected. "Ayame-ojisan."  
  
"Righto Kami-chans!"   
  
Both Kamui and Yuki twitched.   
  
"You're so adorable!" Ayame practically squashed him. "Kami-chans would look really cute in my special clothes!"   
  
Kamui blinked, "Special clothes?"   
  
"No way!" Yuki snapped. "I'm not going to let you traumatize Kamui-kun like that!"   
  
"Little brother, you're no fun!" Ayame pouted and got off the nervous boy who decided he didn't want to see his Uncle's 'special clothes'. Shigurei came home along with Hatori and the older three men went out to dinner ... as for Kyou and Kagura ...   
  
"Woman, why won't you leave me alone?!"   
  
"Because you keep running! Now come here and hug me!"   
  
"No! Ow ... ow ...AHHHHH! My arm doesn't bend that way!"   
  
Kamui sweat dropped while Yuki went on drinking his tea. "I assume they'll be announcing they're engagement soon," said violet-eyed mas as he poured some more tea for himself and for Kamui.   
  
"Those two?" the young man blinked. "But ..."   
  
"That's just how they act," explained his father. "They love each other deep down."   
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" came Kyou's pathetic scream.  
  
"Really ... deep down."   
  
"I see."   
  
Yuki smiled as he pulled a long yellow fabric from his pocket and handed it to his son. The teenager starred at it when it was placed into his hand and then back up to the man who offered it. Slowly his fingers curled around the yellow cloth which he had seen before in his mother's hair when she was younger.  
  
"Okaasan's ribbon?"   
  
"Hai," Yuki pulled out it's twin and curled it around his fingers. "I gave them to her on a White Day vacation to the hot springs. It was the first time I truly laughed ... truly felt happy."   
  
"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" he asked. "If they're that special to you?"   
  
Yuki closed his eyes and brought the ribbon to his lips, "I have my memories ... and it feels right to give you the other ... that way we'll always be tied together."   
  
Kamui wrapped the ribbon around his own fingers and smiled.   
  
  
'Keep your heart open, Kamui...'  
  
  
'Especially for the day you will meet your father ...'   
  
  
'I'll always be in your heart if you need me ...'  
  
  
'.... Always ...'   
  
  
* owari *   
  
  
I can't believe I finished it in one day! Yikes ... I have a pile of homework to do ^_^;;;; So please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Upcoming Sequel!   
  
A year later, Kamui's life is starting to look up until he gets a call from Subaru's grandmother. Is the world fated to end again? Will Kamui have to sacrifice what he has now in order to protect the people he loves? And what does Akito have to do with the Destiny Apocalypse?   
Only time will tell ...   
  
Geh ... I'm a horrible narrator! ^_^; 


End file.
